Imagine That
by pepper'n'salt
Summary: What was I to do now. Just thinking about it had me itching to do something as the words escaped my mouth. "I wish, ..., I wish something exciting would happen to me, for once in my life."
1. Chapter 1

For those of you that like to report some of the most obvious and stupid things I'm going to start all of my chapters like this, Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from X-Men or X-Men First Class only my fictional character Alexandra Masters portrayed by Allie DeBerry.

* * *

I lay in bed letting my clear waiting for sleep to overcome me, but I knew it never would. I don't sleep, I can't sleep. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I'd rather not find out, or let anyone else know. There are some other weird, rather unexplainable things about me but I don't like to think about that. Hours passed quickly, seeming like minutes, seconds even. I've never really been big with the concept of time, because it never helped.

"Wake up." my mom yelled from downstairs.

I sometimes wondered if she slept. I guess I could ask but that would lead up to questions, unwanted questions. I could hear the door open then slam shut, picturing my mom's soft dirty blonde hair swaying behind her in rushed curls. I don't know why she bothers to call for us to wake up. It's summer break. But how could she know that, she's at work 75 percent of the time. And the 25 percent that she's not she's doing something else to occupy her time. She says she's busy but I know she's not, we know she's not. It's just a way of keeping her out of the house. I don't really know how long I had been lying down but I knew it was time I got up. Yawning and stretching making my bones pop comfortably, I ascended from the warmth of my bed.

I walked into my bathroom turning on the water for it to heat then went back to my room to gather some clothes. The usual, a plain white shirt accompanied with some baggy grey sweat pants and my undergarments. Soon the water was warm enough for me to shower so I pulled the handle out turning on the shower head and stepped in. after a few minutes I got out and dressed for the day. Instead of my usual detour straight to the couch downstairs I stopped in front of the mirror. I hadn't changed much from the beginning of the school year. Still 5, 7, long blonde hair with blue eyes. But something was different. Now that school was over I was empty just now realizing there was nothing more to me than my friends and grades. Nothing to occupy my time, and family time was long out of the picture. What was I to do now. Just thinking about it had me itching to do something as the words escaped my mouth.

"I wish, ..., I wish something exciting would happen to me, for once in my life."

Of course wishes don't come true but as the door bell rung a small bit hope rushed threw me as I speed towards the door. When I finally got there I composed myself, brushing down my hair and checking over my cloths before actually opening it. There stood two men, one taller and older than the other wearing a black turtle neck along with some black pants sending a more menacing vibe than the other. The second man wore a nice gray suit without a tie and church pants. They both looked professional which made my shoulders slump. They were probably here for my mom's work stuff.

"Sorry Janice left about," I started then looked at my watch for the time seeing it was 4 in the afternoon, "11 hours ago." I told them then began to close the door only to be stopped by the taller man pushing the door open.

"Oh no Alexandra, I can assure you we are not here for your mothers work." The shorter one spoke in a soft British accent.

Who are they, "How do you know my name?" I questioned taking a small step back.

"This is Erik Lensherr, and I'm Charles Xavier, you see I'm a telepath and I knew your name because can read your mind." He explained taking a small step forward.

"No, that's crazy, impossible, I think you need some help." I said taking a very large noticeable step back, unsure how mentally unstable this man was.

_'Don't be so sure.' _ A voice sounded in my head, but it wasn't mine. _'Get out' _I commanded mentally and for a second a weight seemed to be lifted from my mind only to be returned right after.

'Holy, … h-how did he do that?' I wondered astounded?

"I think you know Alexandra, and I know that you are a mutant too."

'Okay this man must have me confused with someone else' I thought as I ushered them inside from the harsh weather. "I'm sorry I don't think-" I started but stopped hearing loud footsteps.

"Maybe you're mistaking me for my sister." I rushed out confused and a bunch of other random emotions.

Soon my twin sister came downstairs sporting a black skirt that barely reached mid-thigh and a white shirt cut to show smooth skin and her belly button. She was going out again tonight and her overall feel was booze and glitter while I strayed far from it and put out a healthy snacks and books feel. She looked to her left after coming down the stairs seeing me and two men.

Nodding in approval her response was, "get some girl." making my face flush.

Then I remembered why I needed her, "Wait, Jay, I think these men are here for you." I told her but she just kept walking headed for the door.

I turned taking a quick glance back before heading towards the door after her.

"Jay wait." I pleaded.

"Jay," I said, my voice in a yell now, "stop." I commanded as she froze.

Her actually stopping was new to me but what freaked me out was that she wasn't stopped she was frozen. As in not moving, not blinking, not breathing, and that scared me. Clapping started in the now deadly silent room echoing off the large room making an echo. I looked to see the taller man, Erik was clapping.

"Now, why did you deny having a power if you were just going to use it later." He questioned.

"Because, she didn't know." Charles told him for my while my breath was now stuck in my throat.

* * *

Incase you're wondering my character is supposed to look like Allie DeBerry and please comment and review, really just tell me if I shoud continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from X-Men or X-Men First Class only my fictional character Alexandra Masters portrayed by Allie DeBerry.

* * *

"Well Alexandra, this is where you will be staying." Chares told me, although I wasn't fully listening.

Honesty I don't even remember when I got in the car, or if I agreed to this. All I felt was frozen. The irony, right. After I did whatever it was I did to my sister Charles explained that if I came with him to this place he would help me. Help with my… mutation, so I never have to do that against my will again. I guess somewhere along the way I agreed and came with them. Oddly enough I didn't bother to pack a bag and I just left.

"Is she going to be okay?" I finally spoke.

"Yes, I believe it should wear off any mo-" he started.

"Should, or will." I questioned a little harshly.

"Well there's no way to tell just how strong your mutation is." He answered with a frown.

My eyes hazed over slightly, "let's just go." I told him ending the conversation.

'Where did the taller one go?'

"Oh, Erik, he stayed back to retrieve some of your thing for your stay." Charles said answering my thoughts.

"You let a man go through my things!"

"Well I guess now that I think about it, it may not have been the brightest thing to do." he joked.

I grimaced "may." I replied in a snarky tone.

I know I was being rude but all of a sudden this man comes to my house and now my sister is frozen at home. With a man, that's going through all of my stuff. Meanwhile I'm being sent off to some lab rat facility where they are most likely to torture me and use me as a dissection frog.

"Oh I can assure you no one is going to be dissected here, it is a completely safe place for people like you and I."

'STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!' I screamed mentally.

Charles flinched but said nothing as he walked ahead of me. He opened the glass doors to show a large white room with little decor.

"This way please." He directed me down a hallway, also white, no surprise there.

"This is where you'll be staying, now I have a few important matters to attend to so I'll just have Raven show you around. Raven is another mutant here and-" he started but was stopped by a blonde haired girl, a little taller than me.

"Wow and here I was thinking I was your sister, turns out I'm just another mutant that stays here." She joked slightly. So this must be Raven.

"AND," Charles started again, "she won't ever let you finish your sentences." He joked back.

"Okay, can we just get going." I rushed.

After showing me around fully Raven turned to me.

"So you wanna tell me why you're so, crabby."

"I am not cr-"

"Save it," she said sticking up a hand to silence me, "so what happened did Charles out your mutation to a boy you like or something?" Raven asked.

"Actually, I didn't know about my what ya' call, mutation. When Charles and Erik came in that was the first I had heard about mutation. Then it turns out I'm a freak and ended up freezing my sister where she stood. Now excuse me if I'm a little, _crabby _but I think I at least have the right to be angry for a little while longer. " I admitted.

Her face turned to one of sympathy, "well sorry about springing this whole thing on you so fast, but that's no reason to be angry at Charles. If I know him at all, he's been nothing but nice and has tried to help you."

"Well, I don't know I guess it's a little overwhelming, I mean I just found out about this whole thing today and I'm not even sure what my power anyway so…" I trailed off.

She looked to me with a wide smile, "well then, let's go find out." she said taking my hand and dragging me somewhere.

We soon reached a little outside area surrounded by building, go figure, it seems like everything here is monitored. There were a few windows showing the insides of the rooms. One room had two mirrors and on the other side was a large golf ball-shaped machine.

"That's Cerebro," Raven pointed, "that's Spanish for-"

"Brain." I finished, "I took Spanish in middle school." I explained.

"So, show me your power." Raven said excitedly.

"I, don't really know how to use it yet." I reminded her.

"Oh right, stay here, I'll be right back." She told me then ran back inside.

Her blonde hair swished behind her in loose curls. She reminds me of my mom. A younger, taller, nicer version of my mom, but her none the less. Fair skin, blonde hair, blue eyes, almost makes me wonder what my mom was like before the… incident. Just like she promised she was back soon, with someone else. He was tall with dark brown hair, glasses and a lab coat, twitching uncomfortably under my gaze.

"This," she said pointing to him, "is Hank, Hank meet Alexandra." she introduced.

"Please, call me Allie." I said shaking the hand out in front of me.

He gave a tight-lipped smile before asking why we were out there.

"Oh well Allie here, doesn't really know her power, so I wanted to try it out on you." She smiled making his eyes go wide.

"I'm not so sure about-" Hank started but Raven cut him off, wow I guess Charles was right.

"Oh, please." She pouted with puppy dog eyes.

He gave a soft sigh and raven took that as a go signal.

"Okay, now do whatever you did when you froze your sister." Raven instructed making Hank look to her like she was crazy but neglected to say anything.

I can already tell this isn't going to go well.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from X-Men or X-Men First Class only my fictional character Alexandra Masters portrayed by Allie DeBerry.

* * *

After many attempts I decided to give up and I guess that expression showed on my face because I was soon receiving a lecture from Raven and Hank.

"You can't give up, we need you, and do you really want to go back to being ordinary?" Raven asked.

"Ya kind of."

Raven gave me a look of disappointment while Hank decided to step up, "Well, I think she means, do you want to go back into the world knowing what you can do but not even be able to control it."

Are they serious, "I'm not even sure what I can do, maybe I'm not even a mutant, maybe it was a mistake so everyone just, SHUT-up, please, gosh."

Raven opened her mouth to speak but decided not to say anything.

With a smile I said, "Thank you, I knew you would understand."

Raven looked at Hank pointing at her mouth. Hank furrowed his eyebrows in confusion then started to say something but stopped before a sound even got out. What is with these people! Ravens eyes grew wider as she turned to me frantically pointing to her mouth while Hank just opened his mouth sticking out his tongue. Raven pointed at my face then her mouth, then my brain and my face again.

"What?" I questioned.

Still she remained silent but kept pointing, it was really starting to piss me off.

"JUST SAY SOMETHING!" I shouted.

Wow this place is really changing me, I don't think I've ever commanded someone, really ever, besides my sister, but I never yelled.

"I can't talk!" Raven exclaimed.

She looked at Hank in surprise while he started humming then spoke, "Allie, I think I know what your power is."

* * *

"Alright Allie, I want you to think about lifting this can, then say lift."  
Hank instructed.

These people are really insane, after they explained to me they couldn't speak when I told them to shut-up Raven rushed to the kitchen and Hank told me to wait in the lounge. Hank also told me my power wasn't stopping people but rein acting what I'm thinking in my mind without having to do anything. It's a form of mind control and telepathy. So now I'm supposed to lift thins can up in the air.

"Okay, weird-o's" I mumbled, then started thinking about the can levitating, "lift…lift, Hank it's not working."

"Just try a different word." Raven suggested.

"Okay, rise, levitate, up, fly!" I tried then turned to Hank and Raven, "guys this is ridiculous, I'm never gonna get that can to float."

A large smile formed on Ravens face after seeing my failure then she pointed to the can. It was floating, I didn't fail, I actually got it off the table. I made a can fly! Oh my gosh, how do I get it down. As if reading my mind Hank told me to focus on it returning to the table then to say some word connecting it.

"Down, sit" I tried.

"It's not a dog, don't instruct, command it, with force; use your backbone, just… try saying lower."

Taking in her instructions I turned back to the can, "lower!" I commanded.

The can flew to the ground just as she said it would.

"Extraordinary, I wonder if you can recreate genetic material, or form tangible objects without a source." Hank pondered aloud.

"Uh, English please." Raven suggested.

"He means heal wounds and re-grow limbs or form everyday objects." I explained then turned to Hank, "well I guess there is only on way to find out."

I then picked up a vase I saw sitting on the table. I was about to throw it at him when is eyes went wide.

"What are you doing?!" he questioned frantically.

"Well if I want to find out if I can heal people I have to have a cut first, right."

His face turned to one of horror and extreme displeasure.

"And if it didn't work, then what!"

I tried to ignore Hank while he continued his rant about the dangers of what could have happened, meanwhile Raven was in the corner having a silent laughing fit, obviously she was enjoying this more than I was. I decided to cut Hank off.

"Alright, we'll start with something small, Raven can you get me a pin or something?" I asked.

She soon came back with a push pin which I'm assuming she got from the bulletin board in the hallway. Holding out my hand gesturing for Hank to put his there I lightly pricked his finger making him wince. I gave him a _really_ look knowing it didn't hurt that much then focused on his finger. I started feeling queasy and light headed, maybe it was the blood.

"Heal." I commanded.

Slowly but surely the wound began to heal and the blood drew back into his finger, leaving no sign that anything had happened. Suddenly I felt accomplished, like my life meant something more than another girl sitting in a cubical trying to help people with their telephone problems. A strong surge of happiness erupted through me as I went to hug Raven and Hank. I knew with their help I would never hurt anyone but help them. And I guess I can thank Charles for finding me with the large gulf ball thing he and Raven called Cerebro. As I pulled back from the hug I felt my head begin to pound and my nose start running. Bringing my fingers up to my nose as any other normal person would I looked down to see blood. My blood. The pounding in my head only got louder as I could no longer make out Hank and Raven's now incoherent mumbling but from the look on their faces it was bad. Dark spots filled my line of vision as I found myself struggling to keep my eyes open and my leg stable. Soon everything was gone, including my headache and I felt, calm.


	4. Chapter 4

Just in case you geniuses havent got it yet, Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from X-Men or X-Men First Class only my fictional character Alexandra Masters portrayed by Allie DeBerry.

* * *

It didn't last very long because I felt myself soon being pulled out of my previous state and back into the world again. I began blinking vigorously trying to regain my

15, 15 vision. I sat up hearing familiar voices and looked to my side seeing Hank and Raven. Their faces were a mix of concern and relief.

"Phew, that was close, I don't know what Charles would have done if you were dead." Raven joked.

"I think you should take it one step at a time, challenging your mutated genes to strongly at once could result in extreme blackouts and severe nosebleeds. It seems manipulating blood cells is quite the challenge for you since you can't quite see exactly where you're placing it back." Hank started saying towards me but it soon traveled into him saying his thoughts aloud.

"How long was I out?" I questioned.

Raven shrugged, "like about ten minutes."

"Wow, about the longest time I've slept since I was 4."

"What, why don't you sleep?" Raven questioned.

"I, well I don't really know but after my father's death something just, changed inside of me and I have ever slept, just gather energy while laying there."

Raven gave a sympathetic look while Hank completely overlooked my sad confession "maybe that was when your mutation started, and it only grew causing you not to tire out but for your powers to manifest, what I'm wondering is how it only surfaced now without completely overwhelming you, it should be at its strongest now."

I stared at him in awe, "is that your power, you're super smart?" I questioned.

"Oh, I completely forgot to tell you our powers, so caught up in yours. Well, you first Hank." Raven suggested.

Hank got a sheepish look on his face as he reluctantly began to take off his shoes showing large gorilla like feet. My eyes widened in shock as I saw them. A frown was placed on his face because he must have seen me staring but now I was far to fascinated to stop.

"So your part gorilla or something?!" I pondered aloud.

Hank looked down in sadness as he responded, "yeah sort of."

"Amazing." I smiled breathlessly.

He looked back up smiling brightly at me as I smiled to him. I made a mental note when I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Raven scowling at me. I turned to Raven and lightly smiled.

"What's your power?"

She gave me an unsure glance then responded, "I'll show you later, now we need to go see if Charles and Eric are back with new recruits."

And just like clockwork Ravens name was called from downstairs by no other than Charles. We all made our way downstairs to see who they had brought in. It was a girl. She had raven black hair and nice olive tanned skin. But what stood out the most was her tattoo reaching from all the way to the bottom of her back, which was open as her shirt revealed a lot, to her shoulders.

"Guys this is Angel Salvador." Charles introduced as Eric stayed silent in the corner.

"Could you please show her around as well?" Charles asked politely.

Raven simply nodded and walked off taking hanks hand making him blush severely and motioned for Angel to follow her. Eric in between the introduction, managed to slip away leaving Charles and I. I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly thinking about how I should apologize.

"No need, I shouldn't have done that so abruptly, I know if I were to meet a random stranger that changed my life in a matter of minutes id be pretty hostile too." Charles said.

He must have read my min- wait did he say hostile, "I was not that bad." I defended myself.

"Oh contraire, you were quite unpleasant, I do believe the words asshole slipped from your mouth quite a few times." He joked.

"I didn't say that." I joked back hitting his arm lightly.

This was good; I don't like not liking people. I don't think I've made any enemies so that's a good thing. Just then Eric walked back in the room holding 2 larger suitcases and one small. So that's where he went. Looking at my bags I assumed the smallest one held my shoes seeing as I had abnormally small feet, coming at a size 6. I noticed Charles snicker and 'discreetly' glanced down only to laugh harder. I sent him a playful glare before I took my bags and went to my room.

* * *

Soon we had 9 people on our team, 10 if you counted me. After Angel came in Alex. He had blonde hair and was a little taller than Charles, and was in solitary confinement for some reason unknown to me at the time. Next came a local cab driver named Laurent James (don't know his 'real fake' name so yeah), but he liked to be called Darwin. He had ebony skin and a slight afro. Then came Rebecca (another OC that you're gonna want to remember) she had wild crazy blonde hair that may or may not have been dyed.

Overall I would say I got along with Darwin and Rebecca the most. Rebecca probably because we could relate and had similar stories. Although she was actually alone I was I was figuratively alone seeing as my father was dead and my mom paid little to no attention to me. My sister was just out of the question seeming more as a distant associate. Darwin was in his late 20's, early 30's or so, so I guess that's why we connected. I guess he's like a father figure or so but a really cool one at that.

But anyways as time passed Hank helped me learn more about and develop my powers. So far they've gotten easier and I rarely got nosebleeds. Still I don't sleep but I haven't fainted again so I guess that's a good thing. So far I only know my power and Hank's. Raven still neglected to show me hers, going back on her promise but I'm sure I'll find out soon enough.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from X-Men or X-Men First Class only my fictional characters Alexandra Masters and Rebecca (I'll make up her last name later) portrayed by Allie DeBerry and Tori Kelly.

* * *

Its official I'm an idiot, I totally left out the only ginger on here. I'm so sorry for any of you who noticed and were wondering if I was replacing him with my other oc Rebecca. But anyways I'm not doing that and I will be putting him in the story as well. So on with the story!

* * *

So far everyone was still a mystery, they're powers, personality, age, even last names but we managed to get along as if we had known one another for years. Currently we were all hanging out in the facilities 'lounge room'. It was very professional but overall the most comfortable room here.

"We should have code names, were government agents now." Raven said breaking me out of trance, "I want to be called mystique."

Sean put his hand on his chin and sucked in his breath, "Damn, I wanted to be called mystique."

"Well tough I called it." Raven replied before blue scales engulfed her skin and her appearance morphed into the sarcastic ginger known as Sean.

"Besides," she added "I'm way more mysterious than you."

She then changed back into her original self, or at least what I think was her original self. So that's what she does. Next up was Darwin.

"Well Darwin's already a nickname," he explained, "and it sort-of fits, adapt to survive and all." He said then stood up and walked over to the fish tank and stuck his head in. Gills grew on his face as he opened his mouth turning to look at us. My eyes widened in shock and we all applauded.

"Thank you, thanks," Darwin said as he turned to Rebecca, "What about you?"

I nudged her gently with my shoulder as she laughed and stood up, "well you see my power is more scientific than 'magical'." She tried to explain.

"You know in school they taught you that when molecules move slower blah blah blah, but does anyone remember what happens when they move to faster." She asked raising an eyebrow.

Slowly she stuck out her hand and it started to vibrate then it caught on fire. To say I was surprised was an understatement. How was she not getting burned?! The room was silent and she shook the fire away.

"It happens all over when I'm angry but now, this is the only thing I can do."

"What, no applause for me, is my power that lame." She said sarcastically with an under tone of disappointment.

"Are you kidding me, that was awesome!" Raven praised, putting a smile on her face.

''You're hot." Sean replied bluntly making her blush drastically and smile even wider.

We all clapped and she sat down now looking at Sean, "well then, what can you do?" she asked him.

It was no secret she had a crush on him and he liked her back, but then again he probably like most of the female population. I'm not too sure about him yet, but I just want Rebecca to be safe.

Pretty soon after everyone had shown their power. That is, besides me. (Sorry I can't seem to get it working on my computer L). Everyone turned to look at me and I began to feel self-conscious. I barely knew that I had powers just a week ago let alone use them. I don't know what they expect me to do here, I hadn't ever gotten into a fight and now they were recruiting me to stop a war. No. Why did I agree to this, why did anyone agree to this?! We can't fight these mutants, were setting ourselves up for suicide. I'm sure if they have not problem starting a war that would kill millions they would have no problem running us through and the only one remotely qualified to kill someone on our side is, well Erik.

"Hello!" Raven exclaimed snapping her fingers in my face.

Blinking myself out of my thoughts I realized everyone was staring at me. I smiled sheepishly feeling the blood rush to my cheeks and ears.

"Oh, um sorry, I was just thinking." I explained.

Looks of concern lessened in everyone's faces but it was still very visible.

"I'm fine really, just… um, so anyways my power." I said changing the subject, which seemed to excite them.

"Well I'm not entirely sure how it works, but I just have to think about something, find the word to match it, and it just… happens."

"Well don't just stand there, show us." Rebecca and Darwin encouraged.

I shook my heads nervously hopping from one foot to another quickly as if it were going to do something. Well maybe I can, no, but I can, well maybe, I guess since the windows already broken so, what the hell.

"Well here goes nothing." I mumbled then looked at the window.

"Uh, fix." I commanded focusing, "repair." I tried again willing it to work. Soon small shards of grass placed themselves to fit back into the window repairing itself.

I smiled feeling accomplished and turned seeing large grins on both Raven and Hanks faces. Everyone clapped for me making my smile widen even more. But just as they did the window decided to disassemble its self. Even then my face showed major accomplishment as we laughed.

"Well, you get the point." I giggled looking back at the re- shattered window.

"I wonder what they'll do when they see that window." I pondered aloud.

Angel smiled and grabbed my hand pulling me in no particular direction, "don't worry about it, now we party." She said just as Raven turned on the music.

You know what, maybe I shouldn't worry so much, just… live in the moment.

(Not go all after school special on you guys but really, live by this quote "Live in the moment, because you don't know if it'll be your last.") *hint, hint*, oh gosh you guys are gonna hate me later.


End file.
